User talk:Danseru-kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guilty Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kokage no Kimi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi I do not have admin controls here, but I see constant edits from you. You still appear to not have a strong grasp on template infoboxs (Example:Dr. Paradigm which could use a infobox like Izuna). Copy and paste Izuna character template (Starts with " ") and edit til its about Dr. Paradigm. I will then after you do so, throw my Support as well. I am going to go ahead and submit your adoption request at Community Central. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I already fixed the template for Dr. Paradigm as you requested. I was planning to do a one time major edit of the GG templates but I guess I could start now. :: Danseru-kun 08:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand. I don't know how much you know about wiki media script, but the wiki has some poorly done templates. Anyways, Good Luck. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hello, I've been visiting this wikia for quite a long time I'm from the The Last Remnant Wikia. It needs a major overhaul I would like to help out but I can't help with the story since I can't read Japanese but I will help making a better template and page layout. By the way you want to adopt this wikia you can't since Piconoe is active you should ask him/her for adminship, the requirement is for him/her to be inactive for 3 months and his/her last visit was September 17, 2011 although he/she haven't edited since September 10, 2010. Check This to see all the Users who have login in this wikia. Since you have been doing a great job I would like you to become an Admin sorry for my bad english! LastRemnant13 12:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::He/she hasn't replied when I posted on his talk page but I'll too contact him again. As far as I know, there can be more than one administrator right? I don't think I'm qualified to adopt this wiki since I'm not very knowledgeable of wiki codes, but I wan't to be an admin because a lot of people are doing unnecessary edits with incorrect information. There are also pages that need to be deleted. Please help improve this wiki if you have time in your hands, the characters do need a better template. Danseru-kun 13:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Template Ok, I've created a new template which I applied to Sol Badguy although there still some problems with the template which I'm trying to fix I'm not really good at making them. I'm thinking of asking the community for making us one. 04:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : The template is actually good, though it needs some editing and a little improvement. The "hobbies" part should be "Listening to Queen" and "Guilty Gear 2: Overture should be added to the games he appeared in. I'm not sure if putting a character quote under the picture would help though, since I was thinking that each character should have a quote list. However, that's impossible for now since the source is unavailable. We can also add to the template the fighting style or the magic type. Also for extra information, Sol's alias is "Flame of Corruption" and the "Guilty Gear." Not all characters have aliases, but I guess we can put it in characters that have one. Danseru-kun 07:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::What I could remember its "The Corrupted Flames" since he is corrupted he doesn't corrupt others, the "Flame of Corruption" mean he is corrupting others but I'm not sure about that. 07:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It depends on the translation of the "Haitoko no Honoo" line, I got to ask a translator about that but I guess we should use the recent Accent Core and Overture scripts, and as far as I remember, it's "Flame of Corruption." You can check his nickname on some videos in Youtube- Overture mission 18 and his ending in Accent Core Plus.Danseru-kun 07:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm working with template now. We should also add the Magic and Abilities in the article for the sprites I know where to get them. 07:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks a bunch! But Sol's hobbies are still "hobbies." This is the right info: ::::Hobbies: listening to Queen Likes: Queen "Sheer Heart Attack" album ::::Danseru-kun 08:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I think this should be the page layout but feel free to improve it or add anything that's necessary. : I think that format is pretty neat and good for now, but I think it's better to use "Fighting Style" alone and just include the magical capability of the character under it since not all characters use magic, like Jam and Potemkin. Also, I think we should purge all the fanart in the gallery since this is not deviantart. We can get all the official arts in guiltygear.ru.Danseru-kun 08:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *Character Design *Personality *Story *Fighting Style *Musical References *Quotes *Trivia *Gallery *Sprite 08:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll start editing the character alphabetically. 08:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I got some other personal work to do I'll continue tomorrow. The template still needs some work with spacing I better ask some of the admins from other wikia's. 08:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) You're doing a great job and no need to rush. A major change would take time. As you make the templates, I'll start revamping the Gear page and adding important infos in it. Also, I'll edit all Overture stories of the characters that have poor spacing and grammar. Thanks for your support, I am now an admin. Danseru-kun 23:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's great news! 23:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :By the way I've improved the template you can help by pasting this in the top of the character page and just add the information leave it blank if there is no info. Note: Switch to Source View Mode when editing! 00:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I'll help editing the templates too. To avoid overlapping with your work, I'll start in reverse alphabetical order. I will have irregular edits for 3 weeks since I'm busy with some personal affairs. But after that, I'll strive to edit every day. Danseru-kun 06:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : I also think we should put "Weapon" too. ::Done, I got other work to do at other wikia sites so I'm leaving it all to you. Good Luck! 06:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for your great help! Danseru-kun 07:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::The next time you have time for this wiki, please add, "Theme," "Voice Actor/Actress" and "Affiliation." I'm sorry for saying this too late.Danseru-kun 12:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Done, by the way when your asking for something go to the talk page of that User. 12:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Added some new stuff to the template. check this so you can see what should be added or changed. 16:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Guilty Gear Template Done, I was thinking about the front page but I don't know how to clean/improve it since your the admin ask the community wikia for help/assistance, also ask them to change the wikia background check Fairy tail Wikia for some ideas. 16:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know yet how to improve the front page either, but just like you said, I'll ask for assistance and do some research. But before I do that, I think I will finish with the templates first. Nonethless, I give you permission to clean it if you can. I'll also ask other Guilty Gear fans who are interested in improving this wiki. Thank you again for your help. Danseru-kun 16:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Do not include the "| caption =" its adding a high pin (') to the character page. Other stuff needs template as well like weapons. 02:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for pointing that out. Yes I do think that these following items need templates: *Weapons *Stages (we'll add those later) *Non Playable Characters (needs a smaller, less detailed template) *Games : Danseru-kun 02:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Template Color What color should be the template *Playable *Non-Playable *Weapon *Stage etc. 03:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Let's use gray for now. I'm currently asking Guilty Gear artists to design a background so we'll go for a neutral color. Danseru-kun 03:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Category You can categorize Necro and Undine as characters since they are with "System" sub category. 03:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : Sure thing. Categorizing those two has always been problematic anyway. Danseru-kun 03:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! If this is who I think it is...then you should know who I am (Blade from Dustloop who knows a TON of GG Lore). Anyway, greetings, I hope to learn lots about Wiki stuff. Mimeblade 15:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Signature Just trying out my new custom signature.-- 03:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : That's so cute! Danseru-kun 04:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Other Templates Sorry I haven't edited for a while really busy this week. Heres the NPC template and Weapon template. 15:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) : I wasn't able to edit too because we had no internet for days now. Thanks for the templates! Danseru-kun 02:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Policy I think you should create a policy page so other users know what to do and what not to do since your the admin and you should also edit your welcome message by adding the link of the policy there. ex. Hi, welcome to Guilty Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Remnant13/Sig2 page. *Please check the Policy to know the Do's & Don'ts and to maintain peace in this Wikia. *(Other things that you think should be added) *(Other things that you think should be added) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! or something like that? and adding it to the navigational tabs would be nice. I don't have time to edit since its the finals which I need to study though I'll have some free-time this semestral break squishing in the projects on other wikia sites and of course my daily life in this tight schedule. 14:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for reminding me something really important for the wiki. I'll begin to work on that next week and expect some major changes. I've just had my finals and I'll be free the following three weeks. Danseru-kun 00:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Please Delete I was trying to create a switch template but I can't seem to get it to work so please delete this failed attempts. *Template:Toggle *Template:Tlx *Template:Switch *Template:SetPicture 05:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : Done. Danseru-kun 10:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Its giving me a headache. As for the character pictures I've uploaded a clear png since it fits snugly to the template and it won't be a hindrance when changing the template background color there resized for faster loading for anyone who has slow Internet speeds. The original image will be in the gallery. 10:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I have a friend from Fairy Tail Wikia to help with the Switch Template so please don't delete. 14:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo Here, I totally forgot the size limit. So have you though of a background yet! Opps! uploaded the wrong one. 16:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Okay thanks. As for the background, I'm scanning wallpaper and my official art collection. I'm thinking of putting Dragon Install Sol in the background. However, even though that looks absolutely cool, it's also nice if we can fit in Ky and Dizzy. I'll do that once I've finished with the rules. Danseru-kun 16:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be great putting main characters in. 16:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Template Quotes I've created a Quotes Template. Check the Sol Badguy page to see where the template should be located also I haven't figure out yet how to make the quote text italic so you must manually add the Italic tags () to make the text italic. 02:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Checked it and it's good. Danseru-kun 02:56, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Navigation Templates I don't really know much of the code as well I mostly base them on other wikia site but I'll see what I can do. Your navigational template needs to be more organized and make them collapsible check the bottom of this page under the preference expample1 and expample2. I'll have time editing them by late night or tomorrow I really need to finish the map on The Last Remnant Wikia by the end of the year also I have my own personal things to do. By the way don't forget to sign your post. 03:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : I got to cure that amnesia of mine. Anyway, I have been trying to make it more organized by putting categories and attempting the collapsible part to no avail. However, I'll continue to study the codes of other wikis so I can improve those. : Danseru-kun 03:20, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's the Guilty Gear game navigation although this wikia doesn't have the collapsible class same us the toggle class I think that's why the collapsible and switch doesn't work why don't you try asking the community wikia to ask for help I've already ask for the toggle but they haven't replayed yet. 10:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for that, not I'll try that to the others. It's not that I'm shy to ask but I'm already browsing existing forums. If I don't find anything helpful, I'll ask. But for now I got this: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Collapsible_elements and this : Danseru-kun 12:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC)